


Moving All Around

by LeelaSmall



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, F/M, Human Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeelaSmall/pseuds/LeelaSmall
Summary: MaBill drabble. Mabel takes Bill out to one of her favorite places ever, which Bill finds rather annoying. Soon he finds something that pleases him, which sends him and his girlfriend into an epic dance-off. Fluff ensues. Set after Catching a Shooting Star and before Spawn of Cipher. [Original publish date: December 14, 2015]





	Moving All Around

"So… why are we here, exactly?"

"Because this is one of my favorite places in the whole world! And you said I could choose where we were having our date today."

Bill scowled, already regretting his own words. He knew what he was getting himself into when he told her that, and knowing Mabel he shouldn't be so surprised with her choices, but he really wasn't expecting... this.

When they left her house, Mabel had told him he was in for a treat. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, so Bill had expected her to take him to the beach, to a picnic, or even to an amusement park. But when he saw her pull her car into the parking lot of a children's pizzeria, his idea of a good day was completely thrown out the window.

Wherever he looked he saw kids running around, playing arcade games and devouring slice after slice of greasy pizza. He almost felt sorry for the parents that were dragged into such torment.

"I can't believe you actually brought me to a place like this." The demon complained, holding his nose to avoid being hit with the foul smell of day-old pizza. "This place is a nightmare!"

"No, this place is a wonderland of fun and excitement!" Mabel stated, gesturing to all the games and tables around them. "And it makes the best pizza ever!"

"I'll take your word for it, since I refuse to have any of that greasy artery-clogging goop."

"Fine, then." She grabbed his wrist and poured some coins into his hand. "Here's some quarters. Go play some games while I make my order."

"Yes, mommy." He replied in a mocking tone as he watched Mabel walk up to the counter.

Bill released a groan as he eyed all of the different games around him. They seemed pretty basic; some were shooting games, others were racing games. There was a Whack-A-Mole in one of the corners of the parlor, and a Fight Fighters in the other. None of them fascinated him enough for him to actually want to play them.

He turned around, ready to leave the loud section of the pizzeria and join Mabel at the counter, when he found himself in front of one particular game he couldn't possibly ignore. It was so shiny he almost had to shield his eye from it. It was purple and pink and consisted in two small platforms and a handrail. It had an angled screen with a sign that read 'Dancy Pants', with five lightbulbs above it.

Bill didn't know what it was, but something about that game lured him in a way he had never felt before. He needed to know more about it.

"Yo, Baldy!" He called out to an employee that was just passing behind him.

"My name is Mike." The young man retorted angrily as he approached the blond. "And my baldness is a serious medical condition!"

"Tell it to someone who cares. Now, can you tell me what this thing is?" He pointed behind his back with his thumb without bothering to turn around.

"You mean Dancy Pants Revolution? It's a dance game. You have to dance to the music by stepping on the arrows on the platform as they appear on the screen. It's just an excuse to make people exercise, if you ask me."

"A dance game, you say?" Bill repeated, a devious grin spreading across his face as he rubbed his chin.

* * *

"Next!"

Mabel stepped forward towards the counter as soon as the customer in front of her left, smiling brightly at the cashier. The young boy looked pleased to see her.

"Hi, Mabel!" He greeted her, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Dipper and I went down to Oregon to visit our great-uncles." She replied, leaning against the counter. "We just got back a few days ago."

"That's cool. So..." The boy tapped his fingers on the counter nervously, his blush increasing. "Have you given any thought to my proposal?"

"What proposal?"

"You know, the one where I asked you to... go out with me?"

"Jeremy, we've talked about this. You're fifteen. You're too young. And I like you more as a friend." She reached for his hand, smiling softly at him. "I'm sure you'll find a girl your age."

"I guess..." He sighed sadly as he pulled out a notepad and a pen. "So what'll it be?"

"The usual, please."

"So that's a medium-sized pizza with everything and a..." He suddenly trailed off when he looked up, his eyes widening. "Whoa, check that guy out! He's killing it up there!"

Mabel turned around and was surprised to see that it was Bill he was talking about. The demon was playing Dancy Pants Revolution, and really well from what she could see. A small crowd was even gathering to watch him closer.

"You are a dancing machine!" The game said.

"Thank you, I know." Bill replied gallantly as he kept dancing.

He jumped onto the middle of the platform just as the music ended, striking a pose as the crowd erupted in cheers and claps. He took a bow for his audience and blew kisses at them.

"Thank you! You're a wonderful audience!" He said as they dispersed. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, fanning himself with his hat.

"Having fun?"

He looked to his left to see his girlfriend smiling at him, her arms crossed against her chest.

"I guess so." He admitted as he put his hat back on. "I never thought I'd say this, but this game is awesome!"

"It's funny that you chose that one out of all the others." She commented, leaning against the rails.

"I don't see why. I'll have you know that I'm a terrific dancer."

"I don't doubt it, but take a look at the scoreboard."

The demon cocked a brow and glanced back at the bright screen curiously. Right above the space where a white bar was blinking, waiting for him to write his initials, were the letters 'MBL'.

"You're the high-scorer?" he chuckled in slight disbelief, turning to face his girlfriend.

"You bet I am." Mabel gloated, making her way onto the platform next to where Bill was standing. "I've been number one on the leader board for quite a while. Needless to say I don't want a noob stealing my title."

"Am I supposed to feel threatened by that statement?"

"I would hope so."

"Alright then." He smirked as he pulled out a quarter from his pocket. "How about a duel for first place?"

"Whoa there, are you sure you've got what it takes to beat the all-time champ?" Mabel teased, placing a hand on her hip.

"Only if you've got what it takes to crash and burn."

"Them's fightin' words, Bill Cipher." Mabel said in a fake southern accent as she pulled out a quarter of her own. "You've got yourself a duel."

"Excellent."

They slammed the coins into their respective slots simultaneously, giving each other defiant grins as the game started.

"You're going down, Cipher."

"We'll just see about that."

The arrows appeared on the screen as the music started to play, the young couple moving in perfect harmony. If anyone were to see this they would either think they were professionals or one of them was mimicking the other. Whatever the reason, the truth was they were attracting a crowd, this time much bigger than before.

"Not bad for a beginner." Mabel commented as she pirouetted.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Bill grinned.

_Stamp on the ground_

**(Up, down, right)**

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

**(Down and right, left and down, left and up, up and right)**

_Moving all around_

**(Left, down and up, right and left)**

_Tep tep da dow_

**(Up, left, up and down)**

Sweat ran down their foreheads as they tried to outmatch each other. They looked so focused that they didn't notice the crowd cheering wildly around them.

_Stamp on the ground_

**(Left, down, up)**

_Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump_

**(Down and right, down and up, left and right, left and up)**

_Moving all around_

**(Left and right, up and down, left and down)**

_We're jumping all around_

**(Up and right, down and up, left and down)**

The points on the screen were increasing at an overwhelming speed. They were neck-to-neck and no one knew who would be the winner. The cheering ceased and everyone held their breaths as the song neared its end.

"Give it up, Shooting Star." Bill panted, his blond bangs sticking to his forehead. "You know I'm going to win."

"Oh... Oh yeah?" Mabel asked almost breathlessly. "What makes you say that?"

"This."

With one swift movement he reached his cane towards her, hooked it around her neck and pulled her in, smashing her lips against his. He released her just as quickly, leaving her dazed and shocked, as he finished the dance routine and turned towards his audience as they applauded his victory.

Mabel shook her head when she realized what had just happened.

"Hey! That was a cheap move!" She complained angrily, her cheeks bright red.

"Call it whatever you want, I still won." Bill bragged, turning towards the screen to type the letters 'BLL' into the leader board.

"It's not fair!" Mabel huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "You know what your kisses do to me..."

"You're adorable when you're angry." Bill snickered.

The blush on Mabel's cheeks increased and she couldn't help but smile a bit. Bill knew her too well.

"NUMBER THIRTEEN!" One of the employees called out from behind the counter.

"My pizza's ready." Mabel declared, stepping off of the colorful platform. She glanced back at Bill, giving him a playful smile. "You coming?"

"Sure." He said, jumping over the rails. "But I'm not touching that disgusting mush."

"At least you'll enjoy my company, something you won't be able to do when I start college on Monday."

"Says you! I intend on visiting your dorm regularly." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I don't intend to." Mabel purred, turning around to peck Bill's cheek.

"Ahem."

They both turned their attention to the counter in front of them, where the teenage employee was holding a pizza box with a very displeased expression on his face.

"So this is why you won't go out with me, huh?" He asked bitterly, seemingly on the verge of tears. "Why didn't you just tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"You never asked?" She replied with a nervous grin.

The teen frowned and slid the box over the counter in the brunette's direction, turning around and walking towards the back without uttering a word.

Bill and Mabel blinked simultaneously, unsure about how to react.

"Was it something I said?" Bill finally broke the silence with an awkward grin, making Mabel laugh.


End file.
